The Underwear Game
by Annette Gail
Summary: Something odd has happened in this already odd story! Was it Krad's doing, or something more sinister . . . Is there something more sinister than Krad?
1. Satoshi Wears WHAT!

**Disclaimor: **I don't own D.N.Angel. I just borrowed it for a little while. Don't worry, I'll but it right back. Promise. :crosses fingers behind back:

This was something that struck me a few hours ago, but I had to wait for the computer. So, while watching Disney's _The Little Mermaid_, I decided what underwear people wore. Sorry, I couldn't get to Krad. Couldn't find a way to work him in. If enough people review (if ANY people review) I might add a second chapter with Krad. :)

_

* * *

_

_Why is it_, Katsura Tobei thought to himself, _that public transportation is so boring?_

Katsura had been on the train for the past fifteen minutes, and had been bored out of his mind for the past fourteen and a half minutes. He checked his watch again, making sure that the train was, indeed, running on time. A sigh escaped him, as the time-keeping device assured him that any lateness was all in his head. Katsura wanted to throw the watch out the plexiglass window, but doing so would require him to open it, and the windows couldn't be opened.

Now Katsura was stuck on a seemingly slow-moving train (perhaps the train and his watch were conspiring against him?) with an annoying watch that he could get rid of.

He turned his attention to the people that were sharing his car with him. Most of them were school-aged children in their early teens at most, possibly on a field trip from the local junior high. What was it's name again? Katsura shrugged, and observed them while trying to look like he was actually just staring at the "EXCITING NEW WAYS TO BEAT HAIR LOSS" ad.

An idea struck Katsura. A wonderful, joyous idea. An idea that would keep him from being bored to death on the train. Idly, he wondered if anyone had ever actually died of boredom. Pushing that thought aside, Katsura immediately set out to play his favorite game.

The Underwear Game. By looking at people and how they acted, he would try and guess what kind of underwear they wore. Of course, his guesses would have to remain just that - guesses. Unless he wanted to risk sounding like a complete and total perv, and walk up to people and ask them what kind of underwear they wore. Even Katsura drew the line at asking people that.

He singled out an easy target. He was short, with wild, bright red hair that looked as though it needed a good brushing. His eyes were the same color as his hair, and had an innocence that made him seem even younger than he looked. Katsura almost blurted out what underwear this boy wore.

_Boxers_, he thought. _But not just any boxers, no. His mother picks them out for him. And they're covered with smiley faces, hearts, and cartoons._

Suddenly, the boy looked his way. Katsura immediately turned away, pretending to be studying a "MALE ENHANCEMENT PILL THAT REALLY WORKS" ad. But for a brief second, their eyes had met. Katsura had the juicy image of the boy running around in a black G-string. Disturbed, he singled out another victim. Or rather, two.

They were twins, nearly identicle. However, one had short hair, and the other long. But their personalities were all to evident in their actions. The long haired girl was raving about some "Dark-san" person she obviously had a crush on. Katsura had to smile. Just the other day he had decided that Kaitou Dark ran around with _no_ underwear whatsoever. He was just the kind of confident, cocky individual to do that, too.

But Katsura set his mind to the task at had. What manner of panties would that girl wear . . .?

Bikini. In bright colors, or maybe with cutesy phrases on the front and back. But no black. Heavens no. She wasn't _that_ wild . . . yet.

As for her sister . . . She was calmer, and seemed more down-to-earth. It was entirely possible that her grades were better, too. Katsura smiled. No, she didn't wear grannie panties, but she did wear boring ol' low-rise. Dull, dull, dull.

What now? Katsura stared. Now _here_ was a challenge! A blue-haired boy, wearing glasses. He stood near the cartoon-boxer-wearing redhead, but not actually close enough to be considered his friend. In fact, the twins were closer to the redhead. Yet the blue-haired boy kept his eyes on him. Interesting. Very interesting. In fact, it seemed everything about this boy was blue. Even his eyes. Well, maybe not his hair, but definately everything else.

Katsura sniggered. If his hair and eyes were blue, why not other things as well? In fact, now that he thought about it, with his formal personality and stiff manner, his underwear should be rather obvious. He wore briefs. Tighty-whities. What a prissy-boy. He probably had a crush on that redhead as well.

The bus slowed to a stop. Katsura Tobei looked up, amazed that so much time had passed. Why, he had been playing for a whole five minutes! Katsura escaped off the train, slipping in and out through the crowds. A day's work completed. He had ridden the train, guessed four people's underwear, and . . . and he had gotten off at the wrong stop!

"Hey! Hey, wait!" Katsura cried, running after the speeding train. Great, it chose _now_ to go fast.

* * *

Whew! I have NO idea where this came from::giggles: Who would've thought Satoshi would wear briefs? Anyways, review if you like it, review if you don't, review if you really didn't care about it. Reviews make me happy inside.


	2. Dark is God!

Due to an overwhelming, popular decision (one person), I've decided to post a second chapter. Again, I haven't gotten to Krad yet, but I have my reasons . . . No worries, he'll be in this.

Oh, and don't worry about the references to "God." I would put in "Kami-sama" or just "Kami," but I don't feel like explaining what those mean. Which by now should be blatantly obvious.

Anyways, here's a second chapter.

**Disclaimor:** I do not own D.N.Angel. In fact, I've failed to see an episode or read the manga. I've only seen music videos and whatever various sites have to say. And other fics. So . . . Yeah, I won't get the characters right, but what humor-based fic does? Anyways, I'm still borrowing it, so no worries. I'm thinking about renting, but it's too expensive.

* * *

"That's it!" Katsura screamed, throwing down the object that had dared to incur his wrath. "I've _had_ it with you!"

The watch didn't react, but merely sat in the puddle on the ground, showing the passage of time in a not-so-quiet manner. Katsura had finally had enough of the conniving watch, and got rid of it. Third backstabbing device that week. It had to be some sort of world record. Damned watches.

Katsura stormed off in the rain, hunched over to try and stay dry. However, without a rain coat, or even a light jacket, this proved nearly impossible. In fact, he was already soacked through. As soon as the train had pulled out of sight, the sky opened up and poured down upon Katsura. As well as thunder and lightning. Just like his luck, too.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" the boy demanded, shaking his fist at the dark sky. "You _like_ seeing me in misery! You evil, evil person!"

Whomever Katsura was talking to didn't answer. There wasn't even the crash of thunder to acknowledge that he had even spoken. This just seemed to anger Katsura even more.

He bent down, and in a flash, had a rock in his hand. With all of his might, he threw the fist-sized rock at the sky. That oughta teach the evil, evil person to not answer Katsura Tobei!

"Ow!"

A dark figure fell from the sky, landing quite gracelessly on his butt across the street from Katsura. Wide-eyed and blinking, Katsura raced towards the purple-haired person. He didn't know what he had been expecting, but it definately wasn't this!

"Are you alright?" Katsura asked in concern.

The young man got to his feet, rubbing both head and butt. "What's the big idea, throwin' rocks at people!"

"You wouldn't answer me!" replied Katsura heatedly.

"Wha . . .?" Confusion lit the young man's handsome face. Interesting . . . he had purple eyes, too.

Katsura narrowed his eyes. "You heard me, I know you did! You didn't answer me! You're EVIL!"

The purple-haired, purple-eyed young man (Kaitou Dark from now on, because we all know that's who this person is) stared at the boy in disbelief. He had absolutely NO idea what the heck this kid was saying to him, but he sure as hell didn't like it.

"Listen pipsqueak," Dark said, starting on his way, "I don't have time for this. Lemme alone."

Katsura leapt in front of his path. "NOT until you tell me why you didn't answer me, Mr. I'm-Too-Cocky-Too-Wear-Underwear!"

Dark gaped at the boy. How the HELL did that little brat know he, Kaitou Dark, the Greatest Theif of All Time, didn't wear any underwear? It took a few seconds for it to register in Dark's mind that the boy wanted an answer (to both of his demands). It took much longer for Dark to realize that this boy was familiar.

"Have I seen you someplace before?" Dark asked, suspiciously. Fangirls were bad enough. He didn't need Fanboys, especially insane, mentally sub-normal, and eeriely perceptive Fanboys.

"You've seen me!" Katsura screamed. What did this person think, that he was stupid? "You see me all day long, and even sometimes all night, you frickin' perv!"

What. The. Hell.

"Huh?" was Dark's oh-so-bright answer.

"You - see - me - all - the - time!" Katsura yelled, making sure each word was correctly pronounced and very, very clear. "I would've never pegged Kaitou Dark as being God, but-"

"_God_!" Dark exclaimed. His shock quickly wore off. Hmmm, if insane-mentally-subnormal-and-eeriely-perceptive boy thought he was God, why not indulge him?

Katsura glared at Dark, frowning, arms crossed crossly across his chest. Dark/God must think that Katsura Tobei was truly stupid.

Dark gave Katsura a winning smile. "Oh, right, I remember you now . . ."

_Dark? Dark!_ Daisuke's voice sounded inside of Dark's head. _What's going on? Hey! It's that boy from the train! The one that was-_

_The one that was checking you out!_ Dark exclaimed, mentally snapping his fingers and laughing maniacally while rubbing his hands together in wicked plotting.

Meanwhile, Katsura was feeling rather down. God didn't recognize him right away? Jeez, how insignificant can you get if _God_ doesn't recognize you!

_Dark . . .? Dark, what are you planning!_ Daisuke demanded. _DARK! Dark, no, stop it, he's just a kid . . ._

* * *

What does Dark have planned . . .? In all reality, I don't know. I'm just making this up as I go. I wasn't even expecting the review I got (3), so don't complain to me about lack of planning. And there will be more Underwear Gaming, but I couldn't fit it in this chapter. So I hope you just like the reference I made to it.

**WolfBane2** - Yeah, you'd have to be bored to play The Underwear Game. How do you think this story came about? lol

**purplepeopleeater666** - That was a good song. Anyways, I came up with this by merely being bored with a computer, a nagging need to write, and a growing obsession with D.N.Angel and panties. I mean, underwear. That is the politically correct phrase, correct?

**hittocerebattosia** - Your name's really hard to type out::gasps for breath: And you have a staring problem, you realize this::stares back:

Thanks for all the reviews! Now, be good reviewers and review for my not-so-humorous story, Crawling in the Dark. And you don't even have to know what I'm writing it from. :) And also, you can review for this one, too, if you want. Reviews make me happy inside.


	3. Attack of the Hyphons!

Third chapter is up! Wow, 8 reviews! I'm shocked. I never even expected to get ONE! Okay, so MAYBE one or two, at most three, but EIGHT! I must be better at this than I thought . . . I'll have you know, though. Writing this is better than most other things at improving a bad mood . . . :))

**Disclaimor:** Still don't own D.N.Angel. Prolly won't ever. Can't even rent. I can only borrow and hope no one objects. :shrugs:

* * *

"Ow . . .!"

"Shh! Do you want Creep Boy to hear you?"

"B-but . . . you're standing on my _head_!"

"If you weren't so short, I wouldn't _have_ to stand on your head!"

Katsura mentally cursed Dark/God, and grit his teeth as the kaitou/deity opened the window to the museum. The small boy's only relief was that it had stopped raining, though it was still thundering and lightning. Not that _he_ was afraid. Kaa-chan said big boys weren't afraid of thunder and ligh-

The sudden flaring of lightning and crash of thunder made Katsura squawk and fall into a protective, fetal position. In which his head was under his arms, and his chin was to his knees. Unfortunately, Dark/God had yet to get fully inside of the museum, and was now balancing quite unsteadily on his stomach in said museum window.

Dark gasped and gagged, trying to catch his breath, which had been lost when the crazy-mentally-subnormal-and-eeriely-perceptive boy had mysteriously disappeared.

"Hey!" Dark managed raspily. "What the hell happened!"

"I dropped my contact lense!" Katsura replied hastily, sounding totally unbelievable, and hoping that Dark/God would actually believe him, but then Dark/God would know he didn't wear contacts, so Dark/God wouldn't believe him, but he could still pray, but Dark/God would hear his prayers and know he was lying, and his secret would be found out, which in all actuallity, Dark/God should know what his (Katsura's) secret was, since he IS Dark/God.

"Did you find it?" Dark demaned testily.

_Be nice,_ Daisuke scolded gently. _Imagine having to wear contacts at his age . . ._

_Hush, you,_ replied the irritated kaitou. _He's almost worse than Creepy Boy._

"Y-yeah . . .," Katsura muttered, standing again. He looked up at Dark/God, wondering if he had _really_ fallen for it. Which was impossible, for above mentioned reasons.

"Good. Now hurry up and get back under me!"

Katsura rolled his eyes, and did as he was told, all the while muttering under his breath about how demanding Dark/God was.

"What was that!" Dark hissed out after a particularily vicious muttering.

"Nothing," Katsura said innocently. As innocently as he could with a very solid kaitou/deity standing and figeting on his head while trying to get in the window. Honestly, how long did it take for a person to get in a window! And this person was supposed to be a theif as well as a god!

After much deliberation, Dark finally made it into the museum. Katsura quickly followed, realizing why it had taken Dark/God so long. It was a long, _long_ ways down . . . Katsura barely made it with few injuries.

"What is it this time?" Dark snapped quietly, beginning to wonder at the wisdom of bringing a child with him while he stole something . . . even if the child was calling him "God" and would do anything he told him . . . Well, with that thought, Dark pushed aside any such concern.

_Sooner or later, you're going to have to give him back_, Daisuke chided in the back of Dark's mind.

_But not until I'm finished with him!_ Dark replied with a chuckle. Daisuke only sighed, and shook his head. Mentally, of course, since Daisuke wasn't actually there, but just a person inside of Dark's head. Which would make one wonder if he were actually there, since it would seem he were only a voice in Dark's head . . .

"I fell on my ankle weird," Katsura grumbled, limping after Dark/God. His remark went unnoticed, as Dark/God had been having a conversation with a Daisuke in his head that may or may not have actually been there.

Dark continued down the hallway, eyeing the various artworks and being a general annoyance to both Katsura and the voice that may or may not have been in his head truly. There were some mishaps, mainly involving the not-seriously-wounded-but-still-limping Katsura, but they were minor and very, very dull to mention.

"You're late," an emotionless voice called out.

"I had some trouble," Dark shrugged amiably, giving a smirk at Hiwatari Satoshi, who had stepped dramatically out of the shadows to apprehend the theif.

"Hey! I remember you!" Katsura yelled, completely giving away his position and totally ruining element of surprise Dark might have been planning to use him as. Hiwatari blinked at the child, but he recognized him from the train station, who had been staring at people intensely and had gone to stare at totally inappropriate ads when caught. Inappropriate because the boy must have been too young to truly understand what the ads had meant.

"Getting sidekicks, are we?" Hiwatari asked, an eyebrow cocked. "Are things getting to complicated for you?"

"Pfft!" Dark scoffed, though actually annoyed at Katsura, and slightly worried that Katsura might have confused Creepy Boy/Commander for some weird deity as well . . . But then again, Creepy Boy wasn't _nearly_ as good-looking, smooth, sexy, brilliant, or anything like that as DARK, the best theif of ALL TIME.

_And narcissitic,_ Daisuke added. Though how and why Daisuke knew that word was beyond Dark. Silly little voices.

"He's just following me around," Dark added quickly after his scoff.

"He told me to!" Katsura protested. "He told me that I had to help him get in-"

Dark quickly clamped his hand over the boy's mouth, smiling and trying to appear suave and unruffled. "Kids these days. Very good a story-telling."

Poor Dark . . . Things just weren't going his way that night. Hiwatari/Creepy Boy figured everything out. Well, almost.

"You told him to help you?" he asked, showing a trace of amusement/surprise. "And I thought you claimed to be the best theif of all time."

"I am!" Dark snapped, letting Katsura go in the process. However, Katsura didn't get a chance to speak, because suddenly, Hiwatari/Creepy Boy/Commander's own little voice inside his head got impatient to be out and curious as to _why_ Kaitou Dark was hanging around little boy's and making them let him in the museum.

". . . I would've never pegged you as a pervert," Krad said, glaring at Dark, though not because he was a pervert, but because glaring at Dark is just what Krad does. It's almost his reason for existence, if you don't count the times he tries to kill Dark/Daisuke.

"I'm _not_ a pervert!" Dark protested.

"Then why are you suddenly interested in little boys?" Krad asked.

"I'm NOT a little boy!" Katsura shouted in protestation, throwing his arms across his chest and casting Krad a heated glare, which only succeeded in proving that Katsura was, indeed, just a boy, because the effect was rather cute.

"You're shorter than me," Krad pointed out paitiently. "And you're male. Therefore, you are a little boy."

"I'm not a mail!" Katsura screamed beet-faced, causing the two beings to stare at him. "Mails are what you get in the mail box!"

Krad stared at Dark. "And where did you find this one?"

Dark sighed. "It's a long story . . ."

"He decided that he wanted to answer me this time," Kastura chirped, his anger currently forgotten.

Then Krad made on of the biggest mistakes in his long, long, long life. He asked Katsura a question. "What?"

Katsura took a deep breath. "I asked God if he liked to see me in misery, and I threw a rock at him 'cause he didn't answer me, and I hit him and found out that God was Dark, and he told me to help him, so I did. What's your name? How do you know God? You seem to know him pretty well? Are you two close? How did you get out of that other guy's body? What happened to him? If you two are in the same body, do you wear blue tighty-whiteies, too? Only they wouldn't be white, but blue, so tighty-blueies."

Krad could only stare in growing shock at the small boy as he rambled on. How the _hell_ did he know what kind of underwear _his_ Satoshi-sama wore! Needless to say, Hiwatari wanted to know the same thing.

_How . . . How does he know!_ Hiwatari asked, his mouth gaped open. Though, like Daisuke and Dark, it was only mentally, since now Hiwatari is just a voice in Krad's mind. You'd think they'd have all checked in the nut house by now, hearing voices in their heads, now wouldn't you?

_I don't know, Satoshi-sama,_ Krad admitted, still shocked. _But I intend to find out . . ._

Dark, on the other hand, was cracking up laughing. He was actually, literally on the ground, clutching his stomach, laughing. He rolled on his back and sides, tears streaming from his eyes. So, Creepy Boy wore _that_ kind of underwear! So _he_ wasn't the _only_ one that crazy-mentally-subnormal-and-eeriely-perceptive kid knew the underwear type on.

Daisuke could only blush and gape soundlessly as Katsura prattled on and on and on about almost nothing.

Krad held up a hand for Katsura to cease, but Katsura continue. Krad glared at him, but he continued. Krad gave him one of his colder, death glares, but Katsura still didn't seem to notice. Then Krad gave him his psychotic-homocidal-I'm-going-to-kill-you-in-the-most-painful-way-possible-patented-no-one-else-can-use-on-pain-of-torturous-death-evil-glare-of-death. Even Dark, generally immune to such glares, stopped laughing in mid-laugh to shudder inward at the pure glareness of the glare. Satoshi showed no reaction, but was quaking inside his mental-imaged-self. Daisuke had found a mentally-produced sheild and was shivering behind it. Katsura, however . . .

" . . . and then my kaa-chan made me some fudge, and I was lots better after that. Did your kaa-chan ever make you fudge? Do you _really_ wear gold-fringed, gold-embroidered, white thongs?"

"DO YOU EVER SHUT UP!" Krad shouted, his eye twitching murderously.

". . . Not really," Katsura smiled.

Dark started laughing again. This time, he was joined by Daisuke. Even Satoshi broke from his usual stoic, I-have-no-emotions-I'm-an-android self and gave a small chuckle or two. Krad's hands curled into fists as his eye _and_ eyebrow began to twitch. Of course, having what manner of underwear you wear, especially such as mentioned above, spouted to your worst enemy, his tamer, and your tamer (all three you either wish dead or under your complete control) by a little boy, half your size, an eighth of your weight, and a half of your appeared age could have that effect on anyone, really.

So, obviously, Krad wanted to kill Katsura.

* * *

I had to think of the worst, most evil form of underwear Krad could wear. It took a while too . . . He's a tough one. Yeah. This chapter's pretty long, but I wanted to get Krad in it this time. :) And I did. :) Do you know how difficult it is for a dyslexic to write down Dark and Krad, and get them right, so many times?

REVIEWS OF MINE

**hittocerebattosai - **You still have a staring problem, but I'm glad you enjoyed the second chapter. Here's the next, which you should enjoy as well.

**WolfBane2 - **I actually rather like wolves. Don't be their bane, please. And furthermore. Thanks for saying I'm good at humor. If only I could harness it, I would be able to do stand-up comedy. :) Unfourtunately for me, it's about as random as a frog dancing the cancan to the music of Limp Bizkit while eating chocolate-covered apples and singing the alphabet in German.

**catseyes77 - **Cat's Eye and Tiger's Eye are really pretty stones. Thanks for the compliments. Eat chocolate or strawberries as a reward.

**ichigo-chan - **I enjoy playing the Underwear Game, so no, I don't find that disturbing. Disturbing is ancient-fied Mickey Mouse cartoons, those black-and-white ones where Disney was Mickey's voice::shudders: Oh, I don't own Mickey Mouse OR Disney. In fact, Mickey Mouse BELONGS to Disney, so I don't own Disney, otherwise I'd own Mickey Mouse, too. And I think I just misspelled Micky the entire time. :shrugs:

REVIEWS OF MINE END

Oh, I've noticed a disturbing LACK of increase of reviews for my beloved story, _Crawling in the Dark._ All you need to do is click on my username, Ashe Nightingale, and scroll down, ignoring my bio, 'cause that's just boring stuff anyways, and click on the story that's beneath _The Underwear Game_ and read it and then review for it and tell me what you think. I would greatly appreciate it. Truly I would. It's almost entirely made up of Original Characters (:gasp:) so if you don't know/understand _Gundam Wing_, it doesn't matter 'cause that's basically not even what it's about! And yes, I'm advertising for my other story on this one!


	4. What the Hell!

Wow, I'm up to 23 reviews! 0.0 How'd that happen? Well, apologies about my (lack of) updating at the end of this short, short chapter!

**DISCLAIMOR:** I still don't own D.N.Angel, and it is likely I never shall. I don't have any lawyers, and I don't have enough money to pay for a lawsuit or even to make it worth your while to sue me, so don't, mm'kay? Renting is still to expensive. Also, I own Vol. 1 & 3 on DVD, so yay::dances around all happy like:

* * *

Consciousness returned slowly . . .

Actually, that's just fun to write. For Katsura, waking up was rather abrupt. He hadn't even realized that he had been asleep . . . or unconscious, whatever the case may be. At first, he thought he was home, in bed, and that it was just a nice day without school. But that thought was quickly dispersed when he found himself to be laying on hard, cold concrete - wet, too - with no blanket to cover up, and no pillow to snuggle with. AND NO FRU FRU NUGGINS!

"Fru Fru Nuggins!" cried Katsura, flying up. He searched his surroundings for his beloved, stuffed porcupine, but it was nowhere to be found. "Fru Fru Nuggins . . .!"

Daisuke glanced over at the boy, surprised that he was up and calling for something . . . Rooroo Nuggets or something like that . . .

_He's not even fazed . . ._ Dark murmured inside of Daisuke's mind (though, if he were there or not was disputable, since no one but Daisuke could see him, and obviously Daisuke refused to go to the mental ward to have this voice problem figured out).

_Well, he wasn't even hurt to begin with,_ Daisuke replied, watching Katsura go frantic over his nuggets, whatever the hell that meant. _Do you think Krad missed?_

Dark snorted, mentally of course. Jeez, can't these people just get medication for all this? _Not as angry as he was!_

Katsura saw the short redhead looking at him with a glazed expression. He automatically came up with the most logical solution to his Fru Fru Nuggins dilemma.

"YOU!" shouted the boy, pointing a finger at Daisuke. "You took Fru Fru Nuggins, didn't you! What have you done to him! Have you no shame!" By this time, he had Daisuke by the shirt collar and was shaking him with all of his wee little might.

_The hell . . .?_ was all Dark could "say."

"What's a Roo Roo nugget?" Daisuke asked, trying to appease the boy.

"FRU FRU NUGGINS!" screamed Katsura, red in the face.

Dark "giggled." _What the hell is a Fru Fru Nuggins?_

"Fru Fru Nuggins is my porcupine!" wailed Katsura, tears coming to his eyes.

Shock came to both Daisuke and Dark.

_The hell . . .?_ was both of their response. Dark manifested beside Daisuke to get a better look. Hey, it wasn't like crazy-mentally-subnormal-and-eeriely-perceptive boy could see him anyways, right?

"Ack!" sqwaked Katsura, pointing at the translucent image of Dark. "What're _you_ doing here? I thought you went back to heaven!"

Dark stared at Daisuke. Daisuke stared at Dark. In turn, they both stared at Katsura.

"Why aren't you in heaven? Isn't supposed to be better? Why do you ever come back to earth if heaven is better?"

_What-_

_-the-_

hell

The last was "said" in unison. Katsura didn't seem to notice, but continued to prattle along about heaven and earth and stuff of that nature. Well, sort of, since nature is a part of earth, and not heaven, but who cares anyways?

* * *

:clears throat: I haven't updated because 1) No clue as to what to write, 2) I work full time at a grocery store, 3) For three solid weeks or more, I didn't have computer acess at ALL, 4) I'm lazy, and didn't want to write or sign in or anything like that, and 5) 'Cause I dislike having even numbers in my reasoning.

This chapter is short. I know. I don't know where I'm taking it. But Katsura can now see and hear Dark. Was it something Krad did? Was he always like this? Or is it something far more sinister . . .? I dunno, so until I next update!

**:Reviews:**

**hittocerebattosai -** Updated again! Hope Satoshi and Krad didn't stay too long, and if they did, I hope you charged them rent. I dont' like thongs either. Icky.

**KuroNoTenshi7 -** Umm, thanks:D

**Sabastian Fenrir fang -** Who knows, eh? Who knows . . . :looks around mystical like:

**WolfBane2 -** It does sound cool:) It's actually aconite, same as monkshood. See, ma, I learned from reading Harry Potter! (First book, when we meet Snape the first time)

**catseyes77 -** You're welcome. And thanks for the loving of the chapter!

**ichigo-chan -** Thanks! I love being original!

**Lady Elbereth Tealrose -** Katsura Tobei, to be perfectly honest, is actually a part of me. I keep him under control most of the time :cough:work:coughcough: But he gets free. This is to keep him . . . not so free. :worried:

**Everto Angelus -** To the both: I love Oreos! Eech, sorry I made you choke . . . Was unintentional . . . :makes note to self that she should start adding caution disclaimors:

**Disco-Dancing on the Roof -** Not a supergenius, just also Obsessive-Compulsive. :sighs: Perfectionism . . .

**Timetill -**:D

**Raven Stone -** Thanks for your really long reviews! We've discussed them already, and plus, I'm lazy and don't want to reply to each and every point you made. Yes, most of those are typos, these chapters are hot-off-the-press works. I'm glad you like them, and hopefully you can see D.N.Angel sometime!

**The Almighty Short One -** Thanks bunches, sexy! I know I mispelled identical, but it's such a difficult word . . .!

**ginny bren -** This is for you, for giving me the kick in the arse I deserved::laughs: Timing was right, and I realized I needed to update, but thanks anyways!


End file.
